The cardiovascular system is the first organ system to develop and function during embryogenesis. As its name implies, the cardiovascular system involves a network of complex vasculature, vascular cells (e.g., endothelial cells and vascular smooth muscle cells), blood cells, immune cells, as well as the multiple cell types (e.g., myocardial, endocardial, pericardial) required to form a functioning heart.
Given the important role of the heart and vasculature, not only in maintaining the very life of an organism but also in delivering oxygen and nutrients throughout a body, tremendous resources have focused on identifying factors that promote or otherwise modulate vascular growth and migration. These factors include members of the fibroblast growth factor (FGF) family, the platlet-derived growth factor (PDGF) family, the vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) family, and the angiopoietins.
Despite the tremendous advances in cardiovascular research, there remains a substantial need in the art to improve our understanding of the cardiovascular and vascular systems throughout embryonic and adult development. Through an increased understanding of cardiovascular and vascular development and the identification of the molecular signals involved in regulating one or more of the proliferation, differentiation, migration, survival, and adhesion of cells of these systems, methods and compositions useful in modulating cells of the cardiovascular system can be developed for in vitro and in vivo purposes. The present invention provides such methods and compositions.
Furthermore, there exists a need in the art to improve our understanding of the mechanisms by which normal cardiovascular growth and behavior goes awry in numerous conditions and disease states. Through an increased understanding of the molecular mechanisms underlying normal and pathological development of the heart and vasculature, methods and compositions useful in modulating one or more of the proliferation, differentiation, migration, survival, and adhesion of cells of the cardiovascular system can be developed. The present invention provides such methods and compositions.